Pokemon: A Creation Story
by Kalylia
Summary: This is a non-canon look at how the Universe was created by the Legendary Pokemon.


In the beginning, there was a great, vast, nothing. There were no sounds, no sights, no smells. But from the immense nothing came the ancient Arceus. Arceus was the only, the all. Arceus was to become the Creator.

Arceus saw the nothing and knew that it could not be. Thus, he decided to fill the vast emptiness. However, even the mighty Arceus knew, in his great wisdom, that his power was not great enough to fill the entire nothing.

And so, Arceus created the Great Ones. He created Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. Then Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. He brought into being Lugia, Ho-oh, Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. He created Jirachi, Celebi, Shaymin, and Darkrai. Then Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. He brought forth Latias and Latios, Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit. He created Manaphy and Phione. Then he placed Regice, Regirock, Registeel, and Regigigas into existence. He created the Great Ones from nothing, and from nothing, they came to be.

Arceus then charged his Great Ones with the task of filling the emptiness. "Go," he commanded "and bring about a great world to fill this nothing. Make it something to be proud of. You are my children, and this place shall be ours."

And so the Great Ones went, having accepted their creator's charge – to make the world from nothing.

Might Palkia, earnest and sure, was the first to act upon the charge. His great, pearlescent body housed the power to create space. With an almighty roar, Palkia brought about something just as vast as the nothing. But suddenly, it was no longer nothing. There was depth in the nothingness now, and a definite notion of where things should be.

Dialga followed in Palkia's stride. His mighty four great began to stamp out the beat of time. All the great ones suddenly began to become aware of the passage of time. There was now an idea that things were moving forward, moving toward something.

In the excitement of these discoveries of time and space, of depth, Giratina realized that the original ways should not be forgotten. And so, Giratina created the Reverse World, or, Mirror World. In this place, time and space were not held to the laws Palkia and Dialga had set in place.

Then came Regice, Regirock, Registeel, and Regigigas. Because Palkia and Dialga had set forth a sense of order, these great ones knew where to create the world. Regirock sent forth all the stones from the immense mountains to the tiniest grain of sand. Registeel filled the world with all the natural metals. These were stronger than the stones, but not as plentiful. Regice created beautiful, glimmering glaciers, but because the ice was so lovely, it was also made brittle. Strong Regigigas took hold of these massive structures and positioned them within the space. Thus, the Regis created the continents.

Bright Ho-oh was so pleased with these great masses of land that he desired something that would allow all to gaze upon the work. Ho-oh produced the vibrant sun from his chest. This bright, flaming ball shed light over the entire world, letting all see the fantastic work of the Regis.

Darkrai knew that the brilliance of Ho-oh's sun would be too much for the world. So, using Dialga's flowing time, he created cycles, periods during which the sun would shine, and periods during which the darkness would return.

Stoic Lugia became aware that the dark cycles Darkrai had created were vital, but also knew that the world needed to see. Lugia then created the moon, a lesser light that would not disrupt the darkness but would instead enhance it. Her silver light was soft and shimmering.

Manaphy and Phione, the lovely sisters, wished to add a sense of the complete to this jagged, hard world. Manaphy floated across the continents and filled the large spaces with water, created the oceans and lakes and the rivers. Phione took the areas above the craggy world and capped it off with the sky.

Then, the mighty birds descended. There was Moltres with flaming wings, Zapdos with lightning feathers, and Articuno with crystalline eyes. They imbued the world with the raw power of the elements coursing through them.

Kyogre and Groudon followed. This world was tumultuous, and this pair understood the need for calm and order. Groudon brought dry warmth, cycling through the land. Kyogre was his opposite, bringing cold and rain. This duality formed the cycling patterns of weather.

Rayquaza, however, noted that this constant cycling weather would be a danger to the stability of the world. Thus, Rayquaza became he who negated of the weather. He created the winds to keep the weather in check.

The mighty beasts; Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, realized that in destruction, there would follow new growth. So the beasts brought the great storms. Suicune brought the tornadoes and tsunamis. Entei brought the flames, the volcanoes. Raikou brought the lightning and thunder. And these storms contributed to the cycle of destruction and growth.

Tiny Shaymin brought the plaints to the world. She brought the trees and the flowers and the grasses and the bushes. She filled the rough surfaces with soft leaves and smooth pines. Shaymin brought the first life and burst of color to the world.

Then came flittering Celebi. Deeply moved by Shaymin's productions of greatly varied flora, Celebi pledged to protect this creation. Celebi gave the flora thorns and the natural poisons to help protect them. She then took up the position of protector of all nature.

Arceus' power was now sufficiently weakened. He was proud of the Great One's progress, but he knew that they would not populate this brimming world. Though Arceus held the power to populate the world, the creation of the Great Ones had taxed him so completely, he knew he did not have the strength. So he created eighteen plates, each containing a single facet of life. He set these plates into a great circle and activated them.

And from that great surge of power came Mew – the Great Mother. Strangely, the eighteenth plate shattered after this creation. And from Mew, all other creatures were born. She filled the seas, the mountains, the caves, the plains, the forests, and the skies with creatures. From the tiniest Weedle to the most enormous Steelix, all came from her.

This massive burst of life excited innocent Jirachi. In his immense happiness, he filled the night sky with thousands of stars and other heavenly bodies for the creatures to look up at. From Jirachi's tiny form spilled forth the cosmos.

Then came those with knowledge. Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie wanted the creatures of this world to be blessed with intellect so they would not destroy it in their savagery. Thus, the three of great learning placed inside each creature a seed. Azelf planted the seed of curiosity, essential for desiring knowledge. Mesprit planted the seed of morals, essential for the proper use of knowledge gained. And Uxie planted the seed of reason, essential for the situational understanding of that which has been learned.

All that then remained were Latias and Latios. The siblings looked over the world and were overcome. Brother and sister wanted to share this new sense with the creatures of the world. They called it emotion and opened every creature's heart.

And so, Arceus and the Great Ones created the entire world from nothing. From nothing, everything came, and to nothing, it will never return so long as the Great Ones are still working within the world.


End file.
